Resuscitation tapes are routinely used to correlate a child's length/height and/or his/her weight to a specific color zone on the tape in order to provide medical instructions in an emergency situation. The resuscitation tape is divided into several color-coded zones which correspond to various heights and weight ranges. Each color-coded section applies to a specific weight range and provides medical dosages and equipment sizes that are suitable for a child in that weight range.
Once the child's color zone is determined, the specific instructions for that color zone can be utilized to provide medical instructions such as medication dosages, equipment sizes, ventilator settings, and shock voltage when using a defibrillator.
One problem with the resuscitation tapes currently available is that they are cumbersome for the medical professional to read the medical instructions. The medical professional must unfold the tape each time he/she needs to consult it for dosages and/or equipment sizing for the child. This can waste valuable time in an emergency situation. What is needed is a device in which the user can quickly and easily access medical information for a child in an emergency situation.